Vontades
by arisusagi
Summary: Wasn't adolescence the right phase for that?


Another fanfiction translated by Julia (chalkytalkie)! The original one was written in portuguese and posted on other websites.  
Hope you like it!

* * *

The room was completely silent, save for the sounds from the videogame. Aoyagi focused on his 3DS screen, worrying his lower lip. Teshima observed with some indifference what seemed to be a quite intense battle. Not that he was bored or anything like that – he just wasn't a big fan of Pokemon.

"Hajime" his mother called from the door. "I'm going grocery shopping, do you need anything?"

Aoyagi shook his head without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Offer Teshima-san a snack later" she smiled as she close the door.

They were back to silence while Aoyagi played his favorite game. Teshima would normally be talking about any random subject, but he was too distracted thinking of something else this time.

Teshima had realized he hadn't kissed anyone for a long time – one or two years, maybe more. He could barely remember what being kissed felt like, it was so frustrating! Wasn't adolescence the right phase for that?

A few opportunities showed up along those two years of high school, with the few girls who confessed to him. However, Teshima wasn't interested in them, or on any other girls from school for that matter. They were cute, sure, but he didn't want to kiss them.

Aoyagi let go of the console, pumping up his fist. A rare smile graced his face.

"You won?" Teshima asked, smiling too – he loved seeing Aoyagi get happy like that. Aoyagi nodded and turned back to the game. A strange feeling rose to Teshima's chest. No, not that again.

Teshima thought about Aoyagi a lot, more than he'd like to admit. At first it was only little fantasies, winning a race together or something like that. But as time went by, those imaginary scenarios stopped being only about biking.

He imagined how spending more time with Aoyagi would be like, seeing him smile like that more often. Was it too weird thinking of ways to make your friend happier? Teshima never asked anyone.

And now there he was, wondering how it'd feel to kiss his best friend.

If he liked Aoyagi? Maybe.

Teshima never talked about that doubt with anyone, but everyone on the team already thought they had a weird relationship. After all, not many people had the ability to talk to someone without using any words.

He didn't know if Aoyagi had the same doubt as him. Maybe he didn't even think about that subject, since he never talked about dating or things of the sort.

"Junta?" Aoyagi called him, a worried look on his face.

"What?" he laughed nervously. "I'm fine, Aoyagi"

It wasn't enough to convince him, though. Aoyagi placed his 3DS on top of the mattress and approached Teshima.

Damn, now he was too close. Teshima tried thinking of something else, as if Aoyagi was able to read his mind – which was partially true –, but that closeness wasn't exactly helping. His lips were right there, rosy and half-open, so close from Teshima's he could barely hold himself back.

Before he realized, Aoyagi and him were kissing. It was so quick and unconscious he couldn't even tell who had made the first move, or even if it was really happening.

From Aoyagi's surprised expression, it was definitely real, and very weird. What now? He could've sworn that kiss had been reciprocated, but his certainty was fading with each second.

Teshima's heart thumped in his chest like he had just won a race. The victorious feeling was almost the same, except for the huge guilt in his chest. He really wanted that kiss, but only if Aoyagi wanted it too. Teshima knew better than anyone that he hated being forced into doing something.

"Aoyagi" Teshima was confused, so very confused. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Junta" he called him, holding Teshima's hand.

And that was the moment Teshima was sure Aoyagi liked him, no words spoken. He could see it in his eyes, the same way he did every time they talked. It was so easy to know what was on Aoyagi's mind, how hadn't he realized that sooner?!

"You...?" his mouth was claimed before he could finish his sentence.

Another kiss, now longer and deeper. Aoyagi's left hand held onto his shoulder gingerly, while the other shakily buried itself in his hair. Teshima trembled also, and that strange feeling on his chest was even stronger now, pleasant and warm, even if he wasn't really used to it.

Aoyagi held him tight as soon as they separated, hiding his face on the curve of Teshima's neck. Teshima laughed, holding him and caressing his blond hair. He was happy, so incredibly happy, and he knew the other felt the same.

"My game..." Aoyagi mumbled after a few minutes of silence, breaking the hug to reach for the 3DS.

To Teshima's surprise, he sat between his legs, leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around Aoyagi's waist, placing his chin on his shoulder and observing the colorful patterns on the screen without paying much attention.

He definitely wasn't a big fan of Pokemon, but that didn't matter that much now.


End file.
